Little Miracles A Daryl Dixon Baby Daddy
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: Daryl decides it's a good idea to have sex with Jessica while drunk but what if she gets pregnant with twins. Or what if she wants and tries to get rid of them as well?


I stood there mouth agape and eyes wide staring at T-dog. "You left him on a roof?" I cried not wanting to believe that these people would be that cruel. "I dropped the key." T-dog stated as he head hung low in shame. "You couldn't pick it up?" I knew I was getting stared but come on they left the poor man on a roof. "Why are you so worked up about this Jesse? It's just Merle." I turned to Sniper in disbelief. "What if it had been me up there on that roof and not Merle?" I asked calmly. He just gave out a sigh of defeat. "So what do we tell Daryl?" T-dog looked up from in front of the fire. "It's my responsibility so I'll tell him." I looked up and nodded smiling. "I'm the one who chained him to the roof." "This isn't a contest." I stated rolling my eyes. "We could lie." I looked at Amy. Are these people really that fucked up? "Or we could tell the truth." Amy looked at Andrea. "Why it's not like he'll know." "And what are you gonna do if sometime in the future he decides to volunteer to go and get supplies and happens to stumble upon his brother in the process? 'Well I didn't know'?" They all stared at me as I got up and went to my tent ready to just call it a day.

"So you and Daryl that's your big plan?" Lori asked looked up at her husband in disbelief. Rick turned and looked to Glenn. "Aw... man." He stated knowing what he wanted. "You know this city better than anybody. I would feel more comfortable if you came along, and I know she would too." Rick stated Glenn gave it some thought but eventually agreed. "Three people that's it?" "Four." I smiled as T-dog stepped up. "My day just gets better and better." Rick looked at Shane. "Four people." "Five." I stated as I stepped forward. "No! No absolutely not!" I glared at Sniper. 'Always trying to be the boss.' I said to myself. "I'm going and that's it. No use in arguing." I stated as I took the .345 I was handed. "If she goes I go." Spike stated. "Then I'm going." Sniper stated. "I can't have you two getting killed." We all nodded and looked at Wolf. "I'm good." He stated simply I then looked at Sniper. "You need to stay here." Shane stated making Sniper shake his head. "He's right Sniper we need someone with good aim to stay and watch camp." Rick stated looking at Sniper making him growl under his breath. "Fine." He stated and stopped in front of Daryl. "If anything happens to either of them... I. Will. Kill. You." He stated before walking back to skin some squirrel. I jumped into the back of the van and sat down not really knowing what I was getting myself into.

"No! NO! NO!" I flinched at the sound of his scream not wanting to see the hand of his brothers anymore. I stood back and covered my mouth. "I'm so sorry Daryl." I stated as I walked towards him. "Well sorry isn't going to get my brother back here is it?" I stepped back away from him as tears brimmed my eyes. "I... I just wanted to help." I stated before cocking my gun. "Let's just go." I stated harshly. "Yea." Daryl stated following me.

"Okay we need to make a plan." I stated trying to get my mind off of what just happened. First the hand, Daryl yelling at me, and then the blood trail and for what nothing. No Merle what-so-ever. "Look we can fan out and help you look for Merle for a couple of blocks but we need to keep a level head." I stated trying to calm Daryl. "Yea. I can do that." "Good." I stated with a fake smile trying to seem as happy and nice as I normally am.

"Jessica!" I heard Sniper scream as the walker came barreling at me. I held up my gun to shoot before I saw an arrow go through it's head. "You okay?" I nodded meekly at Daryl. I stood up on shaky legs and wrapped my arms around Daryl's neck as the last walker was shot. "Thank you." I stated with quiet tears. He stood there unable to move. He didn't know what to do, what to say, how to react. "Jessica!" I looked over at Sniper and took off running towards him. We didn't always get along but I loved him. I looked over with tears in my eyes as I saw Amy on the ground Andrea next to her. I staggered over to her and fell to my knees. "Andrea?" She looked at me holding Amy's hand. "Andrea. She's gone." I stated as she went cold pale. I watched crying as Andrea leaned over Amy's body bawling.

Devastation had hit the group hard as we stood outside the CDC trying our hardest to get in. "We're dead if we stay out here Rick let's go!" I stated trying to pull Rick away from the door. "You're killing us!" I grabbed his arm again pulling harder. "You're killing us!" "Rick!" I yelled before the sound of a garage door stopped me in my tracks. I turned around slowly and stared at the door. "Let's go get inside now!" I cried as everybody ran in after Rick and I. "If there is anything you need get it now! These doors won't open once they close." We ran outside and grabbed the bags hauling ass back inside before the dark fell.

Laughter filled the room as we drank and at our first full good meal in a long time. "Sniper when are you going to lighten up and treat your sister like she's twenty four and not nine?" I laughed looking at T-dog. "Well considering she's twenty three I guess when her next birthday rolls around till then she's nine." He joke making me scowl playfully. "Don't worry babe I'll make you fell like a real woman." Daryl stated obviously drunk off his ass. "So help me I will kill you!" Sniper boomed. "How about..!" I started getting their attention. "We not talk about this in front of the kiddo." I stood up and headed out towards the door. "Were are you going?" I turned around to look at Sniper. "To take a shower." I stated nonchalantly before heading out the door.

The hot water cascaded down my body as I washed the soap out of my hair. I gasped as I heard what sounded like a door opening. I finished washing the soap out of my hair and wiped my eyes to get the soap out of them. I opened the stall door and looked out. "Hello?" I asked nobody in particular. "Is someone there?" I asked looking around. I jumped as I felt a pair of hands on my waist. I turned around and felt a hand cover my mouth. "Shh... It's just me." I let out a silent sigh as I saw Daryl. I smiled into his hand and pulled it off. "Jesus Daryl you scared the shit out of me." I whispered harshly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare ya." I looked as his face seeing sincerity before I looked down at his naked chest, then followed it down to see him completely stripped naked. "I'm sorry you wanted to use the shower I'll let you have it." I stated with a blush before trying to leave. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around pinning me to the wall. "Who said I wanted you to leave?" I gulped and looked up at him. He towered over my four foot ten height easily. "Daryl?" He smiled and leaned down kissing me. "Daryl you're drunk." I stated as I pushed him backwards lightly. "Tell me you don't want it then." I looked up at him not knowing what to do. I did want this, I wanted him. "Don't think I don't notice when you look at me. The way you look at. How your eyes follow me." I bit my lips. "So then say it. Tell me to stop and I will." I opened my mouth but said nothing. "I... Fuck it." I stated before I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist as he pinned me to the wall. I hissed as I moved my head to the side so he could kiss more of my neck. I gasped as he bit my neck. "God Daryl." He moaned as he licked his way down to my chest. "I love it when you say my name." I bit my lip lightly. "Do you now?" I asked teasing him. He moaned as I rubbed my leg against his manhood. "Yes." He hissed out. I moaned. "Then make me say it."

I jumped up and ran out the door of the R.V. Barely making it before I puked my guts up. "Jessica." I turned around and looked at Lori. "Honey are you okay?" I turned my head and puked again. "I'm fine." I stated trying to keep my breakfast and lunch down. She put her hand on my back and rubbed it before heading over to a car. "We need to find you a test." I looked at her wide eyed. "I couldn't be..." I stopped speaking. "Oh my god." I said wide eyed getting her attention. "I'm pregnant." I stated finally coming to terms with what I thought was the impossible. "You're what?" I gulped and turned around. "Hey Sniper." I stated with s slight smile. "Whose?" I looked at him confused for a second. "Whose is it?" I stepped back. "You uh.. You probably don't want to know." I stated knowing he would understand. "I will kill that backwards redneck hillbilly son of a bitch!" Everybody turned to look at us including Daryl whose eyes caught mine. " Sniper stop it." I whispered harshly pulling him away from the group. "Look I'll get rid of it I don't want to bring a child into this world anyways not like it is. Just let me tell him Sniper he needs to know." He looked away and I grabbed the sides of his face having him face me. "Just let me tell him." He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Fine. You have till we leave to tell him." He stated. I smiled and nodded through the tears that began to fall. "Thank you Sniper. I love you." He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you too sis. I love you too."

"I'm going to walk the road to try and find that little girl." I looked up as I sat helping Andrea try and fix her gun. "Okay" Andrea stated caught up in her gun. I watched him as he walked outside. "If you want to go with him that bad you better take that gun and run after him." I smiled at Andrea and nodded. I grabbed my gun and made sure I had bullet in it before taking off outside. "I'm coming with you." He stopped and turned around. "No." He stated quickly. "Why? What good is it to go scouring the woods by yourself? What if something happens? Whose going to help yo..." "Fine! Stubborn ass woman!" I gave him a bewildered look before trudging off ahead of him. "Will you wait up?" I turned around and kept walking backwards. "So what now hmm..? I'm stubborn and you can't keep up?" I smirked knowing I was making him angry. "Listen here woman." "I'm getting tired of you calling me woman! Dammit Daryl do you hate me that much?" He stopped where he was and looked at me bewildered. "You think I hate you?" "You sure seem like it!" He stepped forward and pinned me to a tree. "I don't hate you dammit!" "Then what?" He grabbed the side of my face and pulled me into a kiss. "Dammit Jessica I love you. God I don't want you to get hurt. I haven't ever cared for someone like I do you. Not even my family! Goddammit Jessica I love you." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Daryl I... I love you too."

"I couldn't do it." Lori shook her head. "I'm a terrible person." "No You're not. It's okay I understand." I looked up at her. "Lori I'm leaving." She looked at me confused. "What?" "I'm leaving. I can't stay here." She shook her head again. "No you can't." "Lori he told me he loved me." I stated with tears in my eyes. "So you're going to leave him?" "I can't keep lying to him. My stomach is starting to grow and here soon it'll be noticeable." I stood nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Then tell him." I watched as she walked away. "I don't know how."

I stopped just before going into camp. I held the back of my hand to mouth so as not to puke. "Are you okay Jessica?" I looked over and nodded at Glenn before shaking my head no. "Glenn can you keep a secret?" "... No." He stated quickly. "Look I need you to. I need you to make a run and get me some things." He licked his lips and nodded his head. "Here's a list of the things I need and please try and keep it discreet." "Okay." I smiled and handed him the list before trudging back to my tent.

"It's starting to get dark shouldn't they be back by now." I nodded my head looking at the sky as the sun started to set. "Glenn where are you?" I asked quietly. I looked towards the road as I heard the sound of hooves coming up the drive way. "We got the stuff you wanted." I heard Maggie yell as she came up the driveway. "Here is your lotion." She yelled throwing it at Lori who was confused. "You're special shampoo." She threw the shampoo bottle at Andrea. "And here's your abortion pills!" I closed my eyes as I felt everyone jerk their heads towards me. "Abortion pills? Is there something you should have told me?" I licked my lips and turned around. "I'm pregnant, and it's yours." "Were you ever going to tell me?" I noticed everybody stand up and start to walk away to try and give us privacy. "I'm telling you now." "No I had to find out that not only were you pregnant and not going to tell me you were going to get rid of it without my consent!" I tried to hold back my tears. "I'm not going to bring a baby into this world! Not in a world where every cry puts us all in danger! I'm not going to have it's life hanging on a thread from the day it's born!" "So you're not even going to give it a chance?" I just stood there not knowing what to say. "Go ahead take the fuckers! No ones stopping ya." "Daryl..." "Just leave me alone."

I sat in my tent looking at the pills it had been two days after Daryl had gotten shot. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my baby. I looked up when I heard the sounds of footsteps and saw Daryl heading over to the horses carrying a saddle. I put the box down and following him. "You can't." He turned around to look at me. "What do you care?" "I care plenty. I love you Daryl." "Yea you sure have a funny way of showin it." I closed my eyes trying to keep calm. "Daryl you can't go you're going to get hurt." "Psh... Not like anyone'll miss me anyways." I gave out a disbelieving chuckle. "You really think that?" "Yea I do." I put my hand on his chest. "What about the baby." He stopped and looked at me. "What?" "Daryl I.. I couldn't do it. I couldn't take the pills. I'm pregnant baby and I think maybe that's the miracle we've been needing." He gave a soft happy chuckle. "You're... you're still pregnant?" He more asked then stated. "Daryl I want this baby. It's a part of me and a part of you too." He smiled. "So you're going to have it?" I nodded. "Please stay here. I don't want you to get killed we need you... I need you." He smiled and nodded. "Okay." I nodded smiling. "Okay." He smiled as well. "Okay."

We sat at camp eating some squirrel Daryl had caught earlier. "Um.. Excuse me can I have your attention please." I stated tapping the water bottle making them laugh. "I know you wall heard what Maggie said about the abortion pills and the uh... discussion Daryl and I had about it." They all looked at me confused. "Well I have thought long and hard about it and... I've decided that Daryl and I are having a baby." I stated with a smile. The sat there quietly as the took in all I had said. "Hunny that's great." I smiled when Lori was the first one to speak. "Congratulations." I laughed lightly and smiled as I received hugs from everybody. I sat back down to finish my meal. "I thought you said you were getting rid of it?" I looked at Spike. "I did say that yes." Wolf spoke up. "What changed your mind." I thought about it for a second. "I guess Daryl can be pretty persuasive." Jensin chuckled. "Do you think he'll stay with you." I looked over at Daryl and smiled. "Yea. I do." Sniper just gave a disapproving grunt. "One step outta line and..." "You'll kill him." Jensin, Wolf, Spike and I stated together as we laughed. "Yea yea laugh it up but I mean it." "You always say you mean it." I stated. "I really do this time." "Okay. Believe what you want Sniper. Believe what you want."

We sat in the R.V. Heading to Fort Benning to try and find either a cure or at least a half ass decent place to live. It had been a few months and we had to keep moving of course we would be there quicker if the rv wouldn't break down every three miles. I was on my ninth month and hopefully we would get there before I had the baby but since we were currently broken down that probably wouldn't happen. I sat inside the r.v. As Dale scoped with my brother and Glenn tried to fix the hose. I sat listening to their conversations seeing as Daryl made it perfectly clear he didn't want me to leave the r.v. I wasn't paying close attention but noticed when everything seemed to go silent. "Hello?" I asked looking out the window. I gasped and scooted to the floor hoping the walkers didn't see me. I slide to the bathroom and locked myself in putting my feet against the door. I looked up and saw Sniper who cut the screen and handed me a knife. I took it from him and took a deep breath when I felt a weight in the r.v. I bit my lip and held my breath. I let it out as it left from near the bathroom and went to the door. My eyes went wide as I felt an immense pressure in my lower abdomen and felt water between my legs. I felt the weight in the r.v. Shift as he smelt heard my hiss of pain. I could hear it's breath as it looked around the bathroom door. Bam! I screamed as it started to bang on the bathroom door to try and get in. I held my feet in place as another wave of pain shot through my abdomen. I couldn't hold the door anymore so I let my feet fall and jumped at the walker stabbing it in the head through the eyes. "Ahhh..!" I screamed as I stabbed it numerous times before sliding off of it crying. I noticed the horde had passed. "Jessica!" I looked up as Daryl ran into the r.v. Sliding on his knees to me. "Daryl..." "Shh... it's okay I'm right here." He stated holding me. "Daryl... my water broke." He sat there for a second trying to take in what I said before he jumped up. "Rick! Lori!" He screamed causing everybody to come running. "Daryl!" "Jessica's water broke!" Lori and Carol ran over to me as Rick grabbed Daryl. "What are you doing man let me in there!" Rick kept a hold on Daryl as they pulled the sheets off the bed and laid them on the floor and shut the door to the bedroom. I screamed in pain as the contractions got closer together.

"Push Jessica push!" I sat up. "What do you think I'm doing?" I screamed. "Almost there! I can see the head!" I pushed harder before relaxing as I heard the sound of a babys' cry. I smiled as tears fell down my cheeks. "It's a girl." I laughed and laid my head back for a second before shooting up in pain again. "What the hell?" I screamed as pain shot through me again. "There's another coming." "What?" I clenched my jaw as the pain continued. "Jessica!" I could hear Daryl out in the hall. "Okay come on Jessica push!" I clenched my jaw and balled up my fists pushing hard. I screamed in pain and bit my lip so it wouldn't happen again. "Shit!" I screamed in pain again as I felt the weight in the r.v. Shift as they ran to the door. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I yelled in pain. "Don't be sorry, just push we need to get this baby out." I nodded my head and pushed again. "Shit. Carol!" Carol turned around and gasped lightly. "What?" I gritted my teeth in pain. Lori looked at Carol who looked at me. "Just push Jessica push." I pushed hard, taking a breath and pushing again. I felt immense relief as the baby was pulled out. "Why isn't it crying." Carol grabbed the baby and took off to the bathroom. "Carol!" As soon as she was out the door Daryl ran in. "Jessica are you okay?" I sat up ignoring the pain. "The baby Daryl she took my baby." I stated looking at Daryl. "What?" "Daryl." He turned and looked at Lori who had the little girl. "Here's is your baby girl." She stated making him smile. He stood up and took the baby. "Hey there sweet heart do you know who I am? I'm your daddy." He stated making me smile though I was still worried. "Hera Ann." I looked up at Daryl and smiled. "Yea" I stated. "Hera Ann. I like it." I stated nodding my head. "Daryl." He looked over to Carol and stared wide eyed. "This is your baby boy." She stated with a smile. She walked over and handed me the baby who started crying much to my relief. "Hey buddy." I stated smiling as he wrapped his hand around my finger. "Apollo Alan Dixon." I stated looking up to see what Daryl thought. "Yea." He stated before looking at the hallway. "Guys." He stated walking out into the hallway. "Twins." I smiled as I heard everybody crowd around Hera Ann before they headed inside the bedroom to looked at Apollo Alan. "Their gorgeous." Lori stated as she sat down beside me taking Apollo from me. "Their the miracles we needed." I smiled looking at Apollo. "Apollo and Hera my little miracles."


End file.
